Talk:Anthem of Flame
Overpowered?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 213.84.52.71 (talk • ) 16:33, 7 August 2006 (CDT). :Note: attack skill, not just attack. But how would anyone know? We can't say anything until Nightfall is out. --Vortexsam 16:42, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::How does it work with Barrage? Ubermancer 00:52, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :::Just like Splinter Weapon does. (T/ ) 10:26, 18 September 2006 (CDT) Do spirits count as "allies"? It seems like they do. Who thinks this and similar Paragon skills will be reworded by release to "non-spirit allies"? I'm not sure if it's unbalanced or simply good synergy... —Aranth 19:15, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :Looking the skill, the description says "party member", not "ally", so spirits would not be affected. Many other similar Paragon skills work like this, and I suspect that this is your rewording, though it's harsher than you anticipated. -- Leopoldus von Habsburg-Lorraine 18:52, 18 June 2007 (CDT) It seems that only one target of a Barrage starts to burn, but how it this target selected, because it is not always the direct target but sometimes it is the adjacent foe who starts to burn. I tried this on the practice dummies. Anyone has some more details on this? --VulcanPyroman 03:58, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Could it be the first arror to hit which causes burning? :: Yes, that is correct, just found that later after I posted. The first arrow that hits a target starts to burn, so in general the target closest to the Barrager. --VulcanPyroman 03:25, 31 October 2006 (CST) :::Has this been changed? Cause I use this on my paragon, and when Jin(who has Barrage equipped) uses it, I've seen groups of enemies start to burn at once(and this is with me, Jin, and Devona being my only attack skill users, and all of us attacking the same target). DKS01 01:00, 24 November 2006 (CST) How does this work with Hundred Blades? All the first blows from that strike simultaneously, so maybe it does burn everyone? or cyclone/triple chop? :: Soqed Hozi :: 11:17, 8 January 2007 (CST) How does this synergize with attack skills that already cause burning, like Blazing Spear? Does one override the other, or is the target set on fire for the combined duration of both skills? My guess is that Blazing Spear sets the target on fire, and then Anthem of Flame sets the target on fire again, overriding the Blazing Spear duration. -- Leopoldus von Habsburg-Lorraine 17:53, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Barbed Spear I see no reason that the note should be removed. It combos very well with this, as it has a low adrenaline cost and gives the bleeding unconditionally. As to the (illegal according to GW:1RV) removal note for the second time, Barbed Spear and Blazing Spear are the only paragon attack skills that cause degenerative conditions, and Blazing spear isn't exactly very useful if this will cause them to burn anyway, now is it? --Gimmethegepgun 16:36, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Moreover, since Burning is -7 and Bleeding is -10, they go perfectly together; anything else is overkill. Attack skills that cause Bleeding include: Barbed Spear (Paragon), Hunter's Shot and Screaming Shot (Ranger), Sever Artery, Barbarous Slice, and Crippling Slash (Warrior), Wounding Strike (Dervish), and Jagged Strike (Assassin). These skills all combine excellently with Anthem of Flame, but since it is tied to the Paragon primary attribute of Leadership, then naturally Barbed Spear is the first and foremost to consider. (T/ ) 16:41, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::I apologize for one revert and will watch that in the future. On the inclusion of the note I agree with that, but this only applies to solo Paragons that use Leadership and Spear Mastery or a wholly spear based team. If notes were allowed on such tight constraints there would be a lot of notes. 67.162.10.70 17:00, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::Uh...what are you talking about? If you're a Paragon you should have Leadership anyways for e-management, so Anthem of Flame is convenient to take along for any of your other weapon-using allies. It doesn't just work for spear attacks. Weapon of choice for a Paragon is also the spear; other than Mighty Throw which has problems of its own, Barbed Spear is the cheapest adrenaline attack you can use to trigger Anthem. Barbed also works well with things like Focused Anger and Natural Temper and Aggressive Refrain, allowing you to spam it and easily spread Bleeding around to several targets at range. So I think they would seem to naturally go perfectly together... (T/ ) 17:03, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :I'd say they don't go perfectly together, but there's also no particular reason to not use them together. There's no synergy; together they are not better than the sum of their parts. Both result in degen, but how is that notable? We don't point out burning arrow and barbed arrows or hunter's shot is -10. We don't point out conjure frost and strength of honor will result in more damage together. We don't point out various regen skills combine to end up at +10. --Fyren 17:46, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::You could have just said we don't state the obvious Fyren, but I guess that works as well :/... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:54, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Stacking Does Anthem of Flame stack Burning time with other skills, such as Burning Arrow? 72.66.105.161 13:50, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Short Answer: No. Long Answer: They don't stack, but I do not know wich burning duration is taken. Try it out, count the seconds of burning with Anthem @ 0 and Burning Arrow @ 16. -- -- (s)talkpage 14:14, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::Only the longest duration applies. There is practically no way Anthem of Flame will ever beat Burning Arrow in that regard. --Kale Ironfist 14:56, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::AoF@16, BA@0? :D -- -- (s)talkpage 14:57, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Does Anthem of Flame work with... Does this still work with minions? 78.156.67.45 10:44, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Trueslash Noobfoot. :No, they don't use attack skills Silver Sunlight 11:09, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::It works with Bears and their brutal mauling. Flechette 11:15, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::Bears aren't party members. Lord of all tyria 11:32, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Does it work with a pet and a pet attack ? 86.91.128.247 21:48, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It used to, but no longer does. Cress Arvein(Talk) 21:50, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Related: How come Anthem of Weariness link u here but Anthem of Flame not linking back to AoW? how can AoW be related to a skill that is NOT related back to AoW?? makes no sence Majnore 20:40, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Spear of Fury "When used with attack skills that require a condition to trigger an effect (such as Disrupting Throw), Anthem of Flame's burning will be applied first and then the skill's effect will trigger (few exceptions here include PvE-only skill Spear of Fury)." The bracketed part about Spear of Fury is wrong, it triggers when used with Anthem of Flame or Anthem of Weariness, so I'm removing the bracketed part of the note. 14:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Just checked... Correct. Nice, Spear of Fury got fixed <3 --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm...now to decide which is better to take. Anthem of Weariness helps give the party even more "protection" in the form of damage reduction...but if you're just using spear for domages, Anthem of Flame is superior and gives synergy with other skills like Glowing Signet. (T/ ) 15:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::I generally go with Anthem of Flame and They're On Fire!" alongside "Save Yourselves!" and "There's Nothing To Fear!". 15:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC)